


Do not wake the sleeping dragons (or Flick for that matter)

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, snoring, stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: There is nothing to be afraid of, after all.





	

He wakes up with Flick face-down on his chest in the early hours of the morning, and cannot resist uttering just a single loud “what the fuck,” which blissfully does wake her up. Oswald, who snores somewhere on the left, does not interrupt his symphony for any of that and it makes Albany wonder how Flick even heard any of what he said. Vibrations probably. Or maybe Oswald is just loud enough to nullify any sound that goes his way.

 

“I am flattered, really,” Albany says as Flick looks at him with murder in her eyes, apparently not so happy to be rudely woken up in the middle of the night. “But I think this bed is wide enough to avoid this kind of problem.”

 

“Are you saying, Albany, that you do not appreciate having me plastered all over yourself first thing in the morning?”

 

“Well, not when you look like you just fell over and died. Look a little more lively next time and you won’t hear any complaints from this side.”

 

“Oh, I will certainly try,” Flick promises with a smile, and moves as Albany suddenly regrets most of the choices in his life. They go back to sleep in the dubious silence of Oswald’s night music, and he wants to ask, but does not. There is nothing to be afraid of, after all.

 

When he is woken up by somebody crawling onto him in the middle of the next night, Albany has nobody to blame but himself. Still, he curses quite loudly, as he hears her laugh.

 

Oswald does not change his snoring pattern at all.


End file.
